Les larmes de sang
by anissab
Summary: j’ai su un jour, que désirer des pouvoirs qui ne sont pas les siens était mal. Moi, je ne les ai pas demandé mais on me les a donnée sans mon avis et depuis, je pleure du sang. Mon sang. Mon histoire. Ma vie. Mes larmes. Pas mes pouvoirs.


Salut c'est encore moi ! Me revoilà repartie pour une nouvelle fic… Elle me trottait dans la tête depuis un sacré bout de temps mais j'avais pas de titre… Avec moi, c'est pas le syndrome de la page blanche mais du titre blanc alors…

_Titre _: **LES LARMES DE SANG**

_Rating _: G

_Avertissement _: aucun

**DISCLAIMER **: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont une propriété de J.K Rowling et nous la remercions d'avoir créé ce monde magnifique

_Résumé _: j'ai su un jour, que désirer des pouvoirs qui ne sont pas les siens était mal. Moi, je ne les ai pas demandé mais on me les a donnée sans mon avis et depuis, je pleure du sang. Mon sang. Mon histoire. Ma vie. Mes larmes. Pas mes pouvoirs.

CHAPITRE 1 : Ou mène trop de pouvoirs

Des flashs, des rêves, des cauchemars, du sang, je n'en peux plus. Je suis une humaine, une simple humaine qui veut juste mener sa vie de gentille sorcière tranquillement. Sur ce point, c'est déjà raté. J'ai failli mourir dans des conditions les plus invraisemblables mais je n'ai jamais ressenti les émotions d'une autre personne. Je gère mal les miens alors ceux des autres !

Chaque jour, une nouvelle torture, des morceaux de vie qui ne sont pas à moi, je vois des enfants se faire massacrer sans scrupule et j'assiste, sans pouvoir rien faire. Pire encore, je ressens la douleur. Je comprends Harry maintenant.

Comment vivre ?

Aimer ?

Grandir ?

Avez-vous une réponse ?

Moi non.

Je n'en peux plus, je vais voir Dumbledore.

Mes pieds me guident jusqu'à la gargouille en pierre qui marque l'entrée du bureau de notre cher directeur. Depuis la fin de ma cinquième année, je ne peux plus voir les choses comme avant. Trop de mensonges, de cachotteries qui ont coûté une vie, ou plutôt LA vie d'une être cher… Sirius Black.

Je ne connaissais pas la prophétie mais quand je l'ai apprise, j'ai eu un mal de chien pour retenir ma haine contre le monde. A cette époque, j'étais encore loin du compte. Comment pouvais-je comprendre mon meilleur ami, je ne faisais même pas des rêves aussi abominables que les siens, j'avais des parents, d'ailleurs je les ai toujours mais bon… Une vie de mensonge. Des choses masquées, enjolivées. Voilà pourquoi je n'aime plus le directeur mais maintenant il faut que je mette mon orgueil dans le placard et que j'aille me confier à un homme qui sera sûrement en mesure de m'aider.

-Fizwizbiz, plumes en sucre, chocogrnouilles, ballongommes, fondant du chaudron, dragée surprise de Bertie Crochue, mais bon sang, stupide pierre, tu vas t'ouvrir oui ! C'est sans espoir ce…

La gargouille s'ouvre ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? Euh… Espoir ! Mais bien Sûr ! Alors comme ça le vieux fou veut un semblant d'espoir ? Je retiens un ricanement, trop fort ! Eh pépére, si tu n'as plus d'espoir, tu peux t'en prendre qu'à toi !

-Bonjour Miss Granger, que se passe-t-il ?

-Important

-Vraiment ?

-Si je le dis !

-Venez prendre une tasse de…

- Bon écoutez, je ne veux pas de thé je veux juste parler de quelque chose de très grave et ce n'est pas une vulgaire tasse de thé qui me rachètera !!

- Du calme Miss Granger !

Du calme, du calme, je vais t'en mettre moi du calme et crois moi tu vas comprendre que si je dis que 112 on ne discute pas sale vieux fou !

Evidemment, je retiens mes paroles et mes jurons, aussi déplaisant soient-ils, j'ai fait preuve d'un courage inestimable en venant ici et ce n'est pas pour me faire renvoyer !

Calme

Inspiration

Expiration

Zen

Relax

Cool

Voilà j'y suis :

Professeur, je suis maintenant en septième et dernière année et depuis deux mois, il m'arrive quelque chose d'étrange…

Je ressens tous les sentiments des autres personnes à Poudlard et même d'ailleurs ! Je rêve d'enfants qui se font battre, de sang, de mort, du chaos ! Je n'en peux plus, mon masque ne tient plus…

-C'est bien ce que je pensais…

-Vous le saviez, dis-je soupçonneuse.

-En effet mais je n'étais pas sûr à cent pour cent donc je n'ai rien dit…

-Des réponses ? Dites- les moi !

-Eh bien je préfère que vous vous asseyiez.

- Non, merci ça ira très bien comme ça.

-Très bien… Comme vous voulez… Il y a très longtemps de cela, un mage maudit les sorcières pour les choses qu'elles lui avaient fait subir. Il a dit qu'un jour, une sorcière souffrirait plus que lui. Pour cela il jeta un sort qui continuerait à vivre au fil des siècles pour maudire la personne en question. Il y a quelque temps, une empathe est morte et il semblerait que le sort vous a fait léguer les pouvoirs de la défunte mais vous ne savez pas les gérer…

Je crains, Miss Granger, que ceci n'est que le début car normalement, vous devriez avoir bientôt de nouveaux pouvoirs de personnes, enfin de sorcières mortes et…

-COMMENT !!!! Mais je pensais que l'art de l'empathie était perdu !

-Vous pensiez

-Encore une chose professeur : Je pleure du sang, mon sang.

- il n'y a pas de solution a part ne pas pleurer mais c'est contre la nature…

Je sors en courant jusqu'au parc et pour la première fois depuis deux mois je ressens mes sentiments, sauf que ce n'est pas celui que j'aurai souhaité et je pleure… Je sens un liquide chaud couler lentement sur mes joues et maintenant, je me fiche que quelqu'un le sache. C'est le cadet de mes soucis…

Fin du premier chapitre

VOILI VOILOU ! Et de un ! je sais je sais, c'est dark mais j'aime la vie alors ça sera plus gai la prochaine fois et je vais faire apparaître Malefoy dans les prochains chapitres….

Biz


End file.
